Jacob Vaughton
Jacob Vaughton is a lone vigilante operating in and around the DC area, but he has traveled throughout what was pre-War New England, handing out his own brutal form of justice. Raiders, slavers, mercs, the Enclave Armed Forces, and even the Brotherhood of Steel suffered his violent attentions. In spite of being 6' 4" tall and weighing in at 255 lbs., he is an unassuming man, he rarely speaks, his clothes are smooth and honest looking. But all this hides a heart so cold and hard that it is difficult to believe that Vaughton is entirely human. Who knows, by now, with so much blood and death surrounding him, he may have lost the humanity he once fought so hard to protect. However, in light of recent conflicts, where he was forced to cooperate with other Wastelanders, his hard-line ideals have softened, and his solitary lifestyle has become less inviting. He has, it seems, found friends again, and may even be coming full circle back to the less murderous man he once was. Early Life & Career Jacob Vaughton was a Regulator operating with a chapter Northwest of the DC Ruins, out past Raven Rock. This particular group functioned like pre-War Police Special Branch Units, clearing out raider camps and the like, as well as collecting contracts on wanted criminals. Few know of his childhood, but many would prefer not to, anyway. He was originally of Irish descent, living in California, just north of New Arroyo. At age two, he was kidnapped and indoctrinated by an Enclave Black-Ops project codenamed Warrior Weapons. It was designed to train infiltrator-assassins, teaching the children marksmanship and martial arts from the day they are strong enough to fire a gun, and then, at age 15, the children were subjected to "memory grafts". This brutal procedure alters the child's short term memory, and replaces some of their long-term memory. Thus, the infiltrators cannot give away their trainers, or the project, because they have no idea what it is. Vaughton was believed to be a highly skilled marksman and an expert in CQC techniques by age 9. Thus, the first fourteen years of his life were spent in the oppressive confines of an Enclave bunker in Northern California. Nestled under the mountains, this bunker was far away from prying eyes of any kind, having been abandoned by the Enclave Armed Forces in their exodus east. The perfect training ground. Here, Jacob excelled in the brutal regime, his body accepting the alterations made to Warrior Weapons without resistance. His growth into a Super Soldier was accelerated ahead of the others by this flawless change. He was present at the live fire incident where Vladimir Sechin blinded Dutch Holmes, and he was one of the only unscathed children to emerge from the exercise. During his final evaluation, Jacob exceeded all expectations, not only fighting, but killing his competitors. After this, his Memory Grafts were implanted. However, because of these memory grafts, Vaughton believed that the Enclave were not serving the memory of his presumed parents (also of Irish descent), whom he believed were killed by mutants, and so he abandoned his post and headed east, to DC. This was at a point in his life before becoming the asocial mass murderer that is known in DC today. After making a bloody escape, during which he killed several classmates and ordinary human personnel, and critically wounded even more, including Dutch Holmes. It took Jacob several years, many tough jobs and more than a few near-death experiences for the inexplicably dangerous teenager to cross the country. He took a more-or-less direct-line route from the barracks he had escaped in Eastern California to DC. In fact, a great deal of the close-combat inflicted scars on his body and limbs come from this period. He crossed Arizona with a trade caravan that was trying to break out into a new market in pre-War New Mexico and Oklahoma. He insisted on serving as a guard, but refused to say why he wanted the job that involved extreme violence. He guessed that these people either wouldn't believe that he had come from the Enclave, or try to kill him because of it. He quickly became recognized as their greatest guard, in spite of his young age. After parting ways with these men, he joined a Raider group in Northeastern New Mexico. He truly excelled in their violent lifestyle, in spite of being a mere 15-years-old. He completed his initiation rites, a fight to the death with one of the Raiders, in record time, strangling the man to the point of unconsciousness with his own spiked collar, before impaling his head on a railway spike. He was given the nickname "Spike" because of this. His Raider life was quite boring, all things considered, mostly consisting of raiding and migrating eastwards. When they reached the Kansas/Oklahoma border, they made the mistake of attacking a group of survivalist tribals. Unlike normal Tribes, this lot kept a relatively large amount of well-maintained weapons, and although Jacob and his Raider friends killed them all, Jacob was the only Raider left standing, and the only other living raider bled to death mere minutes after the battle ended. And so, for a time, Jacob continued northeastwards alone, trying to get as far away from his Enclave Compound as possible. He evaded the vast majority of foes, but it was during these eighteen months, as he repeatedly became disorientated in Missouri and Kentucky that he suffered most of his severe battles. The first was when, just having gone sixteen, he wandered into a cave, seeking shelter from a storm. The problem with this particular cave was that a Yao Guai had similar plans in mind. Jacob barely escaped with his life as the Yao Guai chased him into the storm. As the beast finally pounced at him, bearing him to the ground, the Sawed-Off Shotgun he had been carrying discharged into the Yao Guai's throat as it rolled the boy over to get at his jugular vein. Jacob was found wounded and exhausted by a group of Tribals who took him into their homes with the intention of killing and eating him. The transported him to their home territory near the state Line with pre-War Ohio. Having other ideas, Jacob fatally stabbed their medicine man as he prepared Jacob for the sacrifice ritual and escaped into the night, pursued by his captors. A search party eventually caught up with him after several days of cat and mouse hunting, during which period, Jacob had killed one of them with a modified club made out of the door pillar of a pre-War car. The remaining three died in a similar manner, as Jacob caught them by surprise in a narrow gully and killed the first two in rapid succession. The third, an accomplished warrior and hunter, presented more of a problem. It took over ten minutes to finally overcome the nineteen-year-old and crush his skull with a large stone. This was the last time he would suffer any major setbacks on his road to DC, aside from getting lost, or having to hole-up for days (sometimes weeks) during storms. In fact, coming upon the DC area and his future career as a Regulator was entirely accidental. Had his route in West Virginia not been cut off by flood waters from a recent storm, Jacob would have missed DC by over 120 miles. Years later, he finally found his place in life, as a Regulator. He believed his parents would have been proud of him, had they still been alive (or have existed at all). Vaughton was a laid-back man at that time, with a wife, a young son, who had just started walking, and an infant daughter living in a small house Jacob had built with scavenged rubble, not far from the Regulator Compound. His life was happy and his work was impressive,to say the least. More than once, he had single-handedly wiped entire Raider camps off the map without a scratch. He was a valued member of the Regulator group, even though he had a penchant for bringing bounties back dead when the option was available. As he put it, there was a bullet out there with his name on it, but it hadn't found him yet, and he had a growing family to support. He ignored his growing reputation, and worked hard to preserve a gentleness that belied his tremendous affinity for violence. Some of the other Regulators went so far as to say he was afraid to turn out like the savages he hunted down so well. Not long before New Year's 2269, he killed a Talon Company Op. known as Felix. This set in motion a tragic course of events that made Vaughton into the violent force of nature he is now. His Regulator Chapter was hired for a contract on a fortified slaver town to the West in 2269 and unbeknownst to him, Jacob's unit was deemed expendable, although it was assumed that Jacob himself would be able to fight his way clear. They were sent on a hopeless assault to keep the heavily fortified southern end of the camp occupied, while the other teams moved in from the north and the east. The assault was a failure, due to faulty intelligence, and Jacob was badly wounded by the Gatling Laser fire that cut down his unit. Crime and Punishment In the wake of this debacle, the decimated Regulator Chapter disbanded. This was the cue that a vengeful Talon Company cell were waiting for. With the Regulators gone, Vaughton's little homestead was left wide open to attack. Jacob staggered home to find his house burned to the ground, and his wife and children mauled to death and half-eaten by attack dogs. He tracked the perpetrators to a Talon Company safehouse, set up in an old National Guard outpost. Returning to the still-standing Regulator Chapter House, within earshot of his home, by coincidence, he found his old sheriff. Without a word, he killed the fool that got his men killed and stood by while his family were slaughtered. He took up his duster, and dyed it black, and emblazoned a scythe on each shoulder. He painted a suit of pre-War USMC combat armor black, and now wears the lightweight plates under his duster. He returned to the Talon Company safehouse with several loaded guns, innumerable concealed knives, a fire in his veins, and a look in his eye that would make a Deathclaw back down. Most of the mercs were inside the building, but a dozen were in an open shipping container outside, gambling and drinking. Jacob closed the doors on the trailer, slammed the bolts home and climbed onto the roof of the container and blasted a small hole in the top with a plasma pistol. He then hooked a nearby fire hose up to the hole, turned it on and left to deal with the Talon Company Mercs inside the barracks while their sentries in the container drowned. Three of them were at the firing ranges, and with their comrades firing away, none of them realized that there was an enemy in the room until the first two were dead. The last seven were in the mess hall, being debriefed by the cell leader. The leader, a Captain, judging by the markings on his shoulder pads, saw the two frag grenades Jacob had slid into the room spinning gently on the floor. He jumped back, over the counter behind him and into the kitchen, while his troops were blown apart. As he stood up to check the room, a heavy caliber shot blew his right shoulder apart, and a follow-up shot punched clean through his left elbow. Then Jacob came limping out of the smoke like some dark angel of death, all in black, with the Reaper's scythe drawn on each arm. Jacob chained him to the fence of the dog pen, just high enough that the dogs that had killed his family could chew off the Merc Captain's legs and no more, so he would die from shock and blood loss. Jacob was sure to pump him full of Med-X and Stimpaks so he'd be awake for the whole thing, and apply crude tourniquets to his legs, just out of reach of the dogs so that he wouldn't bleed out too quickly. Here and Now Jacob is still at large after 2277, disillusioned with justice, he does not believe in the Regulators, the Brotherhood of Steel, or the Enclave's abilities as saviors. He admits that the Regulators take care of particular criminals, that the Brotherhood may help what is left of humanity with their hoarded tech, and that in their own twisted way, the Enclave is trying to improve the world too. He also admits that in the long run, he will not make a huge difference, because there will always be more savages than he could ever kill. He understands that it will be the people who come after him that will make the real difference, but he hopes, if he still can hope, that he will lay foundations for justice in the future. He has achieved such a level of infamy that many believe that he is either a legend, spread by raiders to keep new crews from starting up in the Capital Wasteland, or that he is, in fact, a group of vengeful fighters. Either way, raiders will never speak his name aloud, and even the otherwise arrogant Talon Company look over their shoulders when talking about him, as though it might summon him from thin air. The Brotherhood has no records of him, nor do the Enclave (officially, anyway), as he simply kills and disappears as he deems necessary. Some people see the irony in his methods, as he seeks to rid the world of what he sees as crime, be it slaving, murder, drug smuggling or stealing from those who have nothing, and he seeks to do this by killing the perpetrators at any opportunity. At least he is wary of his choices, always getting his facts straight before a kill, to avoid killing innocents and thus becoming that which he despises most, a maniac, a psycho killer, a murderer, as he believes that as long as he kills the right people, he has a right to kill. Among the Outcasts Old Olney and A-P4 Military Storage Jacob met with the Outcasts during his return trip from attacking several Raider clans north of the Capital Wasteland. The first signs of anything out of the ordinary in the Deathclaw-infested ruins was the sound of gunfire. The mercenary Brian Harmon and Outcast Sniper Jay P. Ramsey were engaging the swarming Deathclaws as he arrived to lend a hand. Unfortunately, the Deathclaw's vastly superior numbers and sheer ferocity led to them surrounding and very nearly overwhelming the trio until Defender Hughes arrived with more Outcasts to even the scales. After a drawn-out battle with the Deathclaws, the Outcasts finally managed to force the deadly horde back. At that point, a voice echoed over Harmon's radio. Gregory York, Commander of the Northeast Enclave, had employed Harmon to destroy Fort Independence and leave a set of DC BoS holotags behind in an effort to sow discord between the Outcasts and Lyons' Brotherhood. Somehow, the Enclave commander remotely armed the explosives he had given to Harmon for the job. After a mad dash to an underground bunker of some sort, the group felt the explosion above them, even through the ceiling. A reduced-yield nuclear blast. The group found themselves in the A-P4 Military Storage Bunker, where they looted the place. In an act of unparalleled trust and respect, Defender Wallace Ranik granted Vaughton the use of an M72 Gauss Rifle taken from the bunker. Jacob was also used as a pack mule for a time by the Outcasts (though they meant no offense, in fact allowing him to transport the looted tech was a show of trust), due to the empty holsters all over his duster and armor. Skirmish at MDPL-16 Afterwards, the Outcasts received a transmission from Specialist Hannah Hamilton, who was trapped in the MDPL-16 Power Station by a large swarm of Radscorpions of various sizes. At first, Jacob antagonized the Outcasts over the subject in an effort to stay their hands from Harmon, who was in Outcast custody at the time. Later, with his respect growing for them, and several burgeoning friendships growing between him and a few of the Outcasts, Jacob decided to accompany them for a time, and stay true to his word that he wouldn't just stand by and watch the Specialist get killed. During the skirmish, Jacob and Hughes drew the attention of the Radscorpions away from Ranik, who was moving to extract the Specialist from the power station. Jacob took up a position in a gully not far from the building, and on a raised rock that raised him a few yards above the swarming radscorps, Jacob fired a hail of HEIAP bullets down on them, until the gully flowed with their yellow blood. As he spotted the Specialist, Hamilton, rescued from the building with her Mr. Gutsy unit, Pyle, he moved out of the gully to regroup with the Outcasts. Afterwards, he prevented Protector Jackson from committing suicide, comparing the Outcast's losses to his own. He then decided to escort the Outcasts back to Fort Independence. The Battle of Germantown Jacob was with the group when they came across a group of strange soldiers in Power Armor, surrounded by Super Mutant corpses. These were not Brotherhood soldiers, nor were they Enclave soldiers. They were members of the extremist organization known as the Crusade. Vaughton and Jackson approached the group to investigate Germantown. The area then exploded into action as Crusaders opened fire on Ranik and the rest of the Outcasts. Jacob and Jackson, trapped down in the hollow, in heavy cover to avoid being spotted, agreed on a course of action. Jacob was to link up with Ranik again, while Jackson would hold the Crusade's fire, and meet up again later. Jacob linked up with Ranik as ordered, and wound up carrying the wounded Ramsey, who had been shot by another sniper. Until Ramsey miraculously regained consciousness, and dropped off the shoulders of the massive vigilante. Jacob and Ramsey then began laying down covering fire for Ranik and Jackson, who were beating an understandably hasty retreat from the Crusaders. Then, with timing picked right out of a holofilm, a pair of heavily armed Outcast Patrols arrived with a Sentry Bot in tow, to turn the tide, killing many of the Crusaders, and forcing the retreat of the survivors. This skirmish was to set off a chain of events spanning years of slaughter and constant combat. The Siege of Fairfax Jacob was among the group that returned to Fort Independence, and elected to stay among the Outcasts, who had become as close to a family to him as possible. He decided to join them in weathering out the Crusade's inevitable counter-stroke, even if it meant death. He was stationed in the buildings of Fairfax, ready to cover the retreat of 4th Company as they abandoned the trenches. It was here that he first met another of his few known friends outside of the Outcasts, Roland Rockfort. After firing for hours on the repeated waves of Crusade soldiers, Jacob retreated deeper into Fairfax with the Outcasts, where he engaged a sniper, and showed his last known act of mercy by leaving him to live. Jacob later joined Protector Jackson's morning assault on the Crusade's trenches, accompanying Samantha Vain as she unleashed the MR-6 Power Armor on the Crusaders. Between them, they formed a hurricane of destruction in the trenches, killing the Airborne veterans as they slept. In the wake of this massacre, Henry Taggart was forced to retreat. After this, Jacob parted ways with his friends, but not before bestowing upon them a few parting gifts. He gave them copies of the formulas for his HEIAP ammunition, and the key for one of his most heavily stocked Safehouses, granting them permission to take one of the pre-War Barret M107 rifles housed within for use and reproduction by the Outcasts when they returned to California. After the Outcasts He was recently recaptured by Project Warrior Weapons, and his memory grafts were removed. Jacob also took part in several actions against the Crusade, and his actions during the DC War were instrumental in damaging the Crusade. He participated in three attacks on Jerusalem, beginning with his actions as a member of the DC Surgical Strike Unit (during which he killed Nathaniel Roarke's three sons), one as a third party, during which he also killed Hennard in single combat and one as a ranking member of the Horde. In the final attack, Jacob fought against Colonel Roarke and his personal unit, the Last Legion's original members, 7th Hell Zulu Company. At the height of this battle, Jacob brought the reign of terror of the DC Crusade to an end when he killed Roarke in personal combat. Jacob met Brian Harmon at the grave of Dutch Holmes, not long before the last attack on Jerusalem. After a brief exchange of views, Jacob and Brian clashed. Jacob sorely outclassed Harmon, severely beating him before executing him as Brian tried to rationalize his life to Jacob. According to some, this was among Jacob's most horrifying acts, as he pummeled the much weaker Harmon and mercilessly decapitated him. He then took Brian's Prosthetic Leg and severed head as a trophy, as Brian had left Deathclaw Bane, Jacob preferred trophy, with the Claws. With Harmon dead by his hands, Jacob's vendetta with the Claws ended, as far as he was concerned. Shortly after the Horde expelled the Last Legion from Jerusalem, Jacob heard word of the remaining Claws, under command of Brock Froy firing on Wastelanders. Deciding that he had had enough of Brian Harmon's legacy haunting him, Jacob traveled to the Claws's HQ and slaughtered them. The manner in which he went about killing Froy can also be counted among Jacob's most brutal acts, breaking Froy's neck and firing both barrels of a Sawed-Off shotgun into his chest as he fell, laying him open over the altar in the Claws' church headquarters. After he killed the Claws, he took Deathclaw Bane, their symbol of leadership, so that no one could resurrect the Claws ever again. In 2289, Jacob joined Roland on a voyage to Polis, as the stories of the Raider Kingdom of the North had drawn his attention in the months before the journey. Early in his time in Polis, he met with the legendary Banshee, Inquisitor Stearns, of the Midwestern Brotherhood. His path also crossed with that of Dead-Eye Dick. While those two meetings were not particularly cordial, Jacob wound up with a grudging respect for Dick as the man hung around for a gunfight with Viking Raiders. During said gunfight, Jacob found himself guarding the diminutive Gerti Flowers, and later in that gunfight found himself in the company of a pair of fellow aged Wastelanders, the heavily-mutated Jacob Scott Ramsey and fellow Enclave deserter Deek Harris. While in Polis, Jacob fought with Cedrig Steelbeard, eventually defeating the mighty Viking Raider and taking him captive as Gerti Flowers wished to settle some agenda with the massive warrior. He also understands that he has become a figure with no place in the future he seeks to bring about, and is resigned to the fact that he will be remembered as a footnote in history as a man who killed so others could live on, a name used to scare children and be whispered around campfires on dark, moonless nights, to be remembered among tribals as a legend, the Grim Reaper upon the battlefields of the Wastelands. Skills and Equipment Though he (supposedly) lacks anything beyond basic formal training, having abandoned the Enclave Black-Ops at 14, he has a tremendous aptitude for violence and has always been lucky when it comes to killing people, due to his suppressed training in Project Warrior Weapons. Due to his extensive combat experience, and his natural talent, combined with a punishing daily physical training and practice regime that borders on masochism, he is among the most dangerous men in the Wasteland. He is a skilled unarmed fighter, capable of killing several armed raiders with his bare hands. He is also an extremely dangerous melee fighter, carrying more knives than he could ever conceivably need and capable of killing four super mutants with nothing but a tomahawk. Jacob is a skilled repairman, and a competent hacker, as well as being a better than average lockpicker, though, as he uses psychology to his advantage, he often simply tears doors off the hinges. He is a highly skilled marksman with small arms, and is quite good with heavier weapons, but he prefers not to use such cumbersome gear. He modifies most of his weapons, either to make them more useful, or more intimidating, such as adding sharpened pins to holes drilled through his knife blades (which fulfills both criteria, looking alien and fearsome, while inflicting horrifying wounds that bleed and bleed). Skills During Project Warrior Weapons, Vaughton had high level Black Belt (or equivalent) expertise in several martial arts, which are now buried deep in his subconscious mind by his memory grafts. The following are the most common styles he uses: *Kenpō *Muay Boran *Taekwondo *Combat SAMBO *Systema *Krav Maga *MCMAP All of these combined have resulted in a brutal, straight-forward, but well-rounded fighting style that combines strikes and grapples, as well as linear and circular attacks. The fighting style is also highly unpredictable, as Jacob mostly uses it on instinct. He is also a dangerous boxer, using a hybrid style centered on Brawler, Infighter and Swarmer styles of fighting. He also has an in-depth knowledge of various pressure points and nerve clusters in the human body, as well as the few that work on ghouls and Super Mutants (rarely used, due to the thickness of Super Mutant skin). In spite of performing most domestic tasks, such as writing, and holding a glass with his right hand, he is capable of fighting and wielding a weapon with both hands, and is skilled in doing so to the extent of wielding a weapon in each hand simultaneously, putting his immense hand-arm strength to good use. Since the removal of his memory grafts by Dr. Raikov, Jacob has had full access to his training during Warrior Weapons, which is permanently grafted to his long-term memory. If anything, this has made him even more formidable, due to the comprehensive knowledge of his various fighting styles now consciously available to him. Unlike other Warrior Weapons, Jacob never completed his Special Forces induction and training. As such, he lacks their skills in the likes of Amphibious Assault training and HALO or HAHO drops, nor is he trained in Enclave Army Combatives. However, given his chosen occupation, such skills are not needed. However, through experience, intuition and learning from others, Jacob is far more adept a tracker and trapper than other Warrior Weapons. Battlegear Jacob keeps different pieces of equipment at various safehouses and drop points dotted all over his main operating areas, from Missile and Fat Man Launchers, to miniguns and Laser Rifles, to Entrenching Tools and axes, and a few pairs of H&K P90c's, but keeps several weapons on him at all times: *Mother's Woe, Modified Chinese Assault Rifle. *.223 Pistol with Blue-dot Scope and weighted Recoil Compensators. *Knives (at least a dozen, some balanced for throwing), including several ballistic knives, an authentic Balisong, a Ka-Bar, and his large, heavy-duty Bowie Knife (see below). *Tomahawk, no modifications. *Frag, Plasma, and Pulse Grenades. *A pair of Steel-reinforced Combat Gauntlets and Steel-Ceramic Reinforced boots cut from Crusade T-45d Power Armor (see below). *Lucille, a .454 Revolver (see below) *Vaughton also carries an Expanded Lock Pick Set and an advanced Electronic Lock Pick. Jacob uses HEIAP (H'igh '''E'xplosive 'I'ncendiary 'A'rmor 'P'iercing) ammunition in Mother's Woe. These bullets are designed to penetrate armor, and then detonate inside the target, causing horrific burns and monstrous wounds, which are almost always fatal to anything smaller than a Giant Ant Queen, and are easily capable of amputating a Deathclaw's arm at the elbow, if aimed correctly. Because of this, use of these bullets on human targets violated pre-War international agreements, and their use in general was criticized by aid organizations. This, however, meant that large numbers are present in many military installations, due to lower demand by the front lines. Jacob has since discovered documents detailing the composition of the compounds used in these bullets. Even so, making "wildcat" ammunition like this is extremely difficult, and usually dangerous, due to the volatile nature of the constituents, even with the crude ammo press he restored in one of his Safehouses. For large-scale conflicts (as large-scale as a conflict can be after a nuclear holocaust), such as the DC Riots, Jacob uses a suit of MR-5 Power Armor, gifted to him by Samantha Vain and the Outcasts for his actions with them, and in return for the pre-War Barret M107 rifle he gave them for reproduction by the Brotherhood. At some point, Jacob picked up a Rider Corporation Model 720 Limited Edition Shotgun. He uses the 8 Gauge shotgun for attacks where he expects heavily armed or numerous foes. Unlike most of his other shotguns, Jacob has not sawed the barrel of the 720 down for the sake of concealment, reasoning that the sight of the monstrous weapon and the fear it would instill are worth more than being able to hide it or maneuver it more quickly in tight confines. Steel Combat Gauntlets Steel Combat Gauntlets are a pair of modified pre-War Assault and Entry Combat Knuckle-Gloves. Jacob replaced the foam in the knuckles and back with fine-gauge steel buckshot. He then added steel-ceramic plates scavenged from T-45d power armor taken from Crusade officers corpses to the knuckles and back, to protect his hands in combat. This also allows him to strike armored foes full-force without inflicting as much damage to his own hands and joints. This, combined with his strength, usually means a blow will inflict serious damage, even to a power armored foe. Between the Assault on Jerusalem and his reunion with his allies in mid-2280, Jacob added forearm protection in the form of T-45d Power Armor Vambraces, again, cut from the corpses of killed Crusade officers. While the plating no longer functions as power armor, and thus lacks the strength-enhancing mechanisms of Power Armor, it does add weight to Jacob's punches, and as such, he strikes significantly harder than before. He removed the hydraulic parts to reduce the weight. However, they still reduce his phenomenal handspeed to a more reasonable level. Jacob's boots are also cut from T-45d Power Armor, and include the armor's greaves as well. While this can make sneaking difficult on surfaces like steel and gravel, the added kicking weight and protection for his lower legs during combat makes up for this. These greaves also allowed him to shatter Lonik's arm with a single kick when he massacred the Claws. Vaughton's Combat Armor After the slaughter of his family, Vaughton took a set of black and grey pre-War Urban Combat Armor to replace his old Leather Armor to wear along with his duster. He chose Combat Armor after his Leather Armor failed him and a Raider's javelin left him incapacitated as his unit was cut down in their failed attack on a large Raider camp. As with all of his gear, he modified it. He altered the joints on the torso plating, allowing a greater range of movement, and allowing the armor to flex more with impacts. This had the upside of increasing the suit's longevity, but transferred more of the impact directly to Jacob's chest. On the right-hand breastplate, Jacob has added a red stripe to honor the Outcasts. He then removed the second plate on each shoulder, allowing even more movement than the modified plate joints did. The combined freedom of movement allows Jacob much greater agility in combat, tiring out much slower than a comparatively unencumbered adversary, and able to respond much quicker to multiple targets. Under this armor, Jacob wears a short-sleeved Kevlar Bodysuit, looted from an Air Force Base in Massachusetts. He wears a grey T-Shirt over this bodysuit, but under his combat armor. He wears dark green military cargo pants with reinforced knees. It has been proven that at standoff range, this combination of Kevlar and Combat plating will stop a soft-lead .44 slug from penetrating into his chest, but will not slow the bullet enough to prevent severe soft-tissue bruising and cracked ribs. Over all this, Jacob wears his ubiquitous duster, with its many holsters sewn into the lining and the iconic white scythe emblazoned on the right shoulder and the symbol of the Outcasts emblazoned on the left, in honor of his closest comrades. That scythe has become synonymous with death in DC, as much so as Jacob's own face. The holsters, numbering in the low-twenties, store various pistols, from SCM .357 Desert Eagles to .44 Revolvers. Each one is large enough to store a plasma pistol or even a Nuka-Grenade. He rarely keeps anything in these other than extra magazines or speed loaders. From time to time, particularly if a large, fast-moving skirmish is impending, he will store looted pistols in these to avoid having to reload mid-battle. Vaughton's Knife Vaughton carries this large, imposing Bowie Knife with him at all times. He even sleeps with it under his pillow. Often compared to an axe, its 16" blade boasts a false edge on the clip point, and saw teeth machined along the back of the blade, which Jacob uses to cut in both directions when in combat, and uses the saw-edge for more utilitarian tasks when not in combat, cutting firewood and the like. In anyone's hands, this is a formidable weapon, balanced perfectly at the cross-guard, so that in spite of its weight compared to other knives, it is an incredibly agile and lively weapon, and can be used to devastating effect by a trained, experienced knife-fighter like Jacob. While its balance grants the knife dazzling agility and speed, the blade's weight and razor-edge make for an incredibly dangerous cutting tool, capable of cutting through a human hand, and more than capable of slashing through a human throat and striking the vertebrae. When stabbing or thrusting with the blade, the false edge and main cutting edge grant the blade brilliant penetrating power, just like any double-edged stiletto knife. The pommel also boasts an integral glass-breaker. Jacob discovered the knife in the wreckage of Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune. Initially, he assumed it was an ornamental mock-up, until he grabbed it on instinct and used it to decapitate a scavenger who attacked him while his back was turned. Since that moment, Jacob has kept the blade sheathed in the small of his back everywhere he goes. He has used the blade in most knife-fights throughout his life. Notable victims include the mercenary captain Cedrick Ross and the three Slaver Brothers, Danny, Rico and Nikolai Roberts. He also used it to finish off wounded raiders during the infamous Night of the Red Knives. This was the blade Jacob Vaughton used to decapitate Brian Harmon. Lucille Lucille is Jacob's most commonly-used revolver. A scopeless, heavy-duty hunting model, it possesses an 8" barrel and a 5-shot cylinder, chambered in the powerful .454 Casull cartridge. A hand-made pre-War pistol, it boasts greater accuracy than most other revolvers due to this care and attention, and its long barrel. With every great gift comes a curse, and the heavy, almost pain-inducing recoil of the powerful .454 Casull limits the weapon's effectiveness in close quarters where quick firing is necessary, and makes it almost impossible to fire effectively with one hand. He keeps the weapon impeccably maintained, cleaning it after every use and often loading and reloading it just to make sure it works all the time. Somehow, he also manages to maintain the excellent polish on the Rosewood grip, in spite of having caved in many a skull with it. Jacob has owned the gun for most of his adult life, having come across it early in his time in DC, and he has kept it on his person at all times ever since. He carries several speed-loaders for it in his Duster, and always keeps it loaded. He has killed innumerable Raiders, mercenaries, and other such unsavory specimens with this workhorse weapon, and used it during his assault on the Talon Company cell that killed his family, incapacitating their leader with a shot to each shoulder. He also used it to beat the infamous Raider "King" Sergei Rasmussen to death after expending it's ammunition killing Sergei's bodyguards. The weapon has had many significant victims, famous or infamous, depending on who is asked, including the two noted above. Jacob is deeply familiar with the weapon, able to draw, aim and fire it instinctively, without thinking. For this reason, it will almost always be the first weapon he will pull if surprised. It is unknown why exactly he named the gun Lucille, but it rapidly became one of his favorite guns, along with Mother's Woe. Attributes Physical Attributes Vaughton is tall, at 6' 4" and weighs 255 lbs. His build is muscular and athletic, beyond many pre-War Olympic athletes, and his endurance borders on the superhuman, able to run flat-out for over an hour and a half, and sprint 100 yards in almost 9 seconds. His hair is dark and unkempt, almost wolf-like, and he is rarely clean-shaven (although recently, he has chosen to shave more regularly in favor of looking like a disaffected Raider). His hair is beginning to gray, as is his beard when he allows it to grow. His eyes are iron-grey, and disturbingly piercing. Jacob has, at times displayed varying degrees of immense strength, sometimes bordering on the very limits of what the human body is capable of, such as breaking a Yao Guai's jaws with his bare hands, or leaving visible impressions on steel with a hard punch. Crazy Wolfgang witnessed the Yao Guai incident and commented on the fact that Jacob seemed to display incredible abilities in stressful situations. He then named this ability "Drama Power". It is unknown if Vaughton's amazing physical abilities are simply a result of the extreme training he underwent, or something far more sinister he may or may not have suffered during Project Warrior Weapons. As with all Warrior Weapons, his body possesses a resistance to shock, trauma and blood loss that borders on the superhuman, and on several separate occasions, he has proven himself able to drop at least three stories and land on his feet with no apparent injury (not on a straight leg), withstand electrocution by a three-phase industrial circuit, and take an entire 10mm SMG magazine to the chest (his armor only became compromised after half of the magazine was used), and still stumble away, patch himself up, and come back with a better plan and a bigger gun. The incident with the SMG took almost two months to recover from and caused permanent damage to five of his left intercostal muscles. As a result, Jacob struggles to raise his left arm to it's full extent, somewhat limiting his ability to strike to an opponent's face with his left hand. After years of fighting, often against ridiculous odds, Jacob's body is a crisscross network of scars. These range from simple nicks from knives, to gunshot scars and a particularly gruesome scar on his chest after being attacked with a Ripper. Years of injury and exertion have taken their toll on Jacob's body, and he does not recover from impacts and attacks as quickly as he used to. His left Lateral Muscle has suffered calcification, further limiting his left arm's range of movement, overstretching and drastic movement with his left arm and shoulder has become agonizingly painful, particularly in cold weather, and impacts to the left lateral region are extremely painful. Ever the adaptable one, Jacob has used this predicament as a reason to improve on his body blows with his left hand. This damage has led to him rarely fully extending his left arm in fights, and a perceptive opponent, or one with a decent knowledge of medicine, will likely notice this and can take advantage. This also reduces the range he can put into straight punches to the head, and the overall force he can apply to most attacks with his left hand. Personality His personality has made an almost schizophrenic U-Turn since his family were killed, going from a laid-back, generally kind man to a cold-hearted, merciless killer. Wastelanders' thoughts on him generally consist of unease, many citing the fact that he seems to come out of nowhere, and rarely says much, only to disappear just as quickly when his business is done. This has unnerved the traders in Tenpenny Tower so much that he is no longer allowed past the gates. Some of the other Wasteland traders who have heard of this claim the guards are lucky Vaughton doesn't just kill them and walk in to trade regardless. He has few friends, in fact, his only known friends are the Outcasts, for the most part. Outside of the Outcasts, his only known friends are Skyler and Roland Rockfort. Among his close allies are Jackal, Conor Strauss, and Silas Webb. While he once had a big brother/fatherly attitude towards Brian Harmon, the sentiment has since faded in light of the DC Riots and Brian's association with Maria, a raider. However, in more recent times, Jacob began to see his allies as friends, as he seemed to loosen his hard-line views of the world. In recent times, he has softened his hard-line ideals and views. He has come to view his allies as friends and for him, their words carry great weight. So much so that in spite of his contempt for Brian Harmon, he felt ashamed at his own brutality after Silas Webb criticized his killing of the mercenary. He also cut down a sniper who wounded Weston Foster in Jerusalem without any hesitation, and carried Weston back to El Oso personally. He viciously killed Hennard to avenge Dutch Holmes. While this would be assumed to be mere survival instinct, the speed with which he accomplished the task after witnessing Hennard crush Dutch to death cannot be ignored. He also blamed Brian Harmon for getting Dutch involved in affairs in DC, which indirectly led to his death. Even though he may have softened, he is still more than capable of shocking brutality and callous acts of cruelty in his raids. He is still an indiscriminate killer, in spite of committing many redeeming acts. However, a decade of limited human interaction has somewhat diminished Jacob's ability to deal with social situations, and has had a severely damaging effect on his conversational skills. He is known to have little patience with people, his friends aside, and will use his physical stature, or his rather widely-known reputation for hurting people to push interactions in his favor. Consequently, Jacob is prone to use of profanities, and can often unintentionally insult a person either by being overly honest, or downright tactless. Fighting Style Many people claim that he can dodge bullets and kill with his eyes closed. That is not far from the truth. A closet genius, Jacob's mind was trained towards analyzing enemies and their movements in battlefield situations in Project Warrior Weapons. As a result, he can work out the most likely line of fire an enemy will take, based on their build, armament and fitness, and he perseveres to steer clear of that line, effectively dodging the enemy's fire, while not dodging their bullets per se. He also analysis movements, and can on occasion, use this to predict where an enemy is most likely to be, and will fire in that direction. This method is, however, not entirely flawless, and on occasion, is more wasteful of time and ammunition, he also needs to observe his enemy for a time before being able to work out their next move. As a result, Jacob prefers to aim his shots, rather than relying on a mathematical analysis of his enemy. When fighting hand to hand, Jacob prefers striking attacks to grappling. That is not to say he is a poor grappler, as his strength and dexterity allow him to dominate in wrestling an opponent. He seems to be of the (rather wise) belief that a melee opponent should be as far away as comfortably possible. When using knives, he often uses his Ka-Bar knife, or his Arkansas Toothpick. The Toothpick, having been designed and balanced for throwing by the man who designed the Bowie Knife, is particularly versatile, as the blade is large and sharp enough for slashing and thrusting, but can be thrown if an enemy attempts to distance themselves from him. When unarmed, Jacob shows a preference for circular arm techniques, such as backhands, haymaker elbow strikes and his infamous Torque Punch, a diagonally angled hook-punch developed for breaking the neck. Due to the striking angle, if enough force is applied to damage the spine, the spinal cord will definitely break. Conversely, Jacob often uses linear-style kicks, such as axe-kicks and front kicks. In spite of having preferences for a particular attack pattern, Jacob is highly proficient in all forms of fighting, and there is no hard-and-fast rule as to how he will go about brutalizing an enemy. Above all, he is a highly adaptable combatant, able to find a way to overcome almost any individual foe. For those few who are as quick as him, he can overpower with raw force, while those rare individuals who can match his strength can be overwhelmed by his speed. And if all else fails, he is a quick enough runner to gain distance and deliver a Double Tap or Mozambique Drill to his unfortunate aggressor. Due to his extreme training in the Warrior Weapons Program, Jacob can fight and kill in extremely dire and diverse circumstances, such as being exposed to environmental extremes such as heat or cold, extreme light or dark and deafening noise in a combat situation. The training also left him an incredibly dangerous fighter when exposed to irritant substances, including tear gas and pepper spray, and Jacob has, on several occasions, fought and killed multiple attackers with blood in his eyes from an earlier head injury he suffered in the fight. Irritant smoke also has little effect on his ability to fight in close quarters, and many opponents have attempted to cover their retreat with smoke, only to find themselves attacked and beaten to death when caught unawares in their own smokescreen. Technique aside, Jacob will either use his surprising agility or considerable strength to rapidly gain the upper hand over a foe that is lacking in either of those areas, outpacing a strong and slow target until a killing blow can be stuck, compared to pummeling a quicker, less durable opponent into oblivion. By his own admission, he relies on dominating his opponents, and as a consequence, if a foe can withstand the initial onslaught, their chances of surviving the encounter increase exponentially. However, Jacob's stamina and raw determination often means this initial surge lasts longer than a conventional foe can withstand. Defining Features *'Height:' 6' 4" *'Weight:' 255lbs *'Other notable features:' **Heavy build, athletic, tall. **Body covered with a variety of blade, gunshot and shrapnel scars. ***One large scar on chest from attack by Ripper. ***Several large scars on back from attack by Yao Guai. ***Several scars on the torso from the battle in Old Olney while aiding the Outcasts. ***Scar on left thigh, caused by a Raider's spear. ***Scars on abdomen, caused by an attack with a Deathclaw Gauntlet. *'Permanent injuries/notable scars:' **'Severe damage to five intercostal muscles, four ribs and shoulder blade:' Range of movement in left arm reduced. **'Dislocated mandible:' Due to the hasty resetting of the bone, Jacob's smile is now somewhat crooked. **'Crushed left foot:' Can no longer spread the toes on his left foot. **'Cracked kneecap:' Becomes awkward to move on after long periods of rest or exertion. **'Electrocution:' Scarring from entry and exit burns on his left forearm and right calf, respectively. **'Broken hand:' Ring finger on left hand lacks full dexterity. **'Calcification of Left Lateral Muscle:' Further reduced range of movement in Left Arm, sudden drastic movement and stretching become painful, impacts extremely painful. Known Aliases *Jack Smith *Alan Cartwright *David Kowalski *Frank Myers *"Spike" (only used if infiltrating Raider groups) On his travels... While his occupation as a vigilante means that he generally attacks human targets, he is no slouch in terms of killing creatures such as Giant Radscorpions and Deathclaws, as he displayed during his actions with the Outcasts. He prefers to avoid large creatures, unless he can fit them into his plans, but the HEI ammunition he uses inflict horrific, usually fatal injuries on unarmored wildlife that he must destroy. In honor of the Outcasts who fought and died by his side during his travels with them, Jacob has added a red stripe to the right-hand chest plate of his armor, and the left-hand shoulder plate bears the symbol of the Outcasts. Jacob has come across many colorful characters in his time as a vigilante. Allies *'Timothy Hughes:' was the first of the Outcasts to be encountered by Jacob. The two forged a friendship as they fought off a group of Deathclaws from the shelter of an abandoned house. *'Wallace Ranik:' a true leader, and possibly the only person Jacob has ever deferred to. Jacob has a great amount of respect for the indomitable Outcast Defender. The two learned much from each other, becoming close friends. In a gesture of unparalleled respect, Ranik allowed Jacob to guard a locket that contained a picture of Ranik's wife in Lost Hills, and in a gesture of similarly great respect, Jacob handed on a copy of the key to one of his most heavily-stocked Safehouses, and permission to take any pre-War items they wished, for reproduction by the Brotherhood when they headed back to California. Along with Roland Rockfort, he is one of Jacob's most endeared brothers in arms. *'Hal Carter:' probably the only person Jacob has ever encountered who is as insane as himself. *'Alexander Vain:' a doctor, at first the senior Vain and Jacob didn't "click", but Jacob's respect grew for Alex as he began to see the old doc's dedication and courage shine through to the surface. Jacob was so enraged at the news of Alex Vain's death, that he was among the first to join Protector Jackson's dawn assault on the Crusade trenches. *'Samantha Vain:' almost like a sister to Jacob, Samantha and Jacob formed a whirlwind of destruction in the Crusade trenches at Fairfax, forming an eternal bond of respect. *'Hannah Hamilton:' Jacob didn't have much contact with the Specialists, but he began to respect Hamilton's courage for holding out in MDPL-16, even in the face of death by arachnid. *'Jay P. Ramsey:' the Outcast sniper and Jacob got on well from the moment they met, as Jacob's dislike for the Outcasts had vanished by that point. In a gesture of unparalleled respect, Jacob aided Ramsey in giving the fallen Airborne a dignified burial. *'Roland Rockfort:' Roland and Jacob met on the parapet at Fairfax, and fought side by side throughout the battle, saving each other's lives several times. As Jacob said, "Those who shed blood by my side that day shall be my brother eternal." They met again as Jacob escaped Raikov, and yet again in the wake of the DC Riots, their friendship running as strong as ever. *'Stefanie McRae:' akin to a younger sister to Jacob, his and Stefanie's paths collided in Jerusalem during the Enclave assault on Crusade HighCom. Afterwards, they met again in Rivet City, at the de facto reunion of the DC Surgical Assault Unit. *'Conor Strauss:' Jacob appreciates Strauss' sense of humor (in spite of lacking one himself), and while he sees it as impractical, respects his compassion. *'Weston Foster:' Jacob has a big brother instinct towards the relatively inexperienced Weston, killing the sniper who wounded him in Jerusalem without hesitation. *'Silas Webb:' while Jacob's nihilistic beliefs openly clash with Silas' less extremist notions, the two get on well. Only living person to have made Jacob ashamed of himself for something he has done. *'Riley Alan:' Jacob rescued Riley from Crusade captors during the attack on HighCom, and has since nurtured a rough respect for the psychic, provided Riley's dog doesn't splatter Pork 'n' Beans all over him again. *'Dutch Holmes:' "classmates" from Project Warrior Weapons, Jacob respects Dutch's prowess and dedication to his cause, but does not entirely trust the blind warrior. Shortly afterwards, the two became friends, but this friendship was cut short by Hennard, who viciously attacked and killed Holmes, breaking his back. Hennard's victory was short-lived however, as a frenzied Jacob impaled the beast and all but decapitated it to avenge his friend. *'Vladimir Sechin:' having only met briefly, Jacob does not entirely trust, nor distrust the younger Warrior Weapon, although he harbors a general dislike for Raikov's creations. Jacob has not killed Sechin because "if he abandoned the Enclave, he can't be all bad". *'"Cerebral" Jack Damask:' Jacob finds Jack abrasive and arrogant, but he respects the assassin's skill at arms. *'Jackal:' when Jacob and the "Scavenger King" first met, they were both trying to deal with a raider crew, but in different manners. While Jackal was happy to just see the raiders leave, Jacob massacred them, leaving Jackal ever in awe of the vigilante. The two have become friends, to an extent, after Jackal's participation in the diversionary attack on Jerusalem. *'Domingo Velasquez:' a trader. An Arms dealer no less, but Jacob has yet to find reason to paint the Wastelands with Domingo's entrails, and as Domingo, just like Roland before him, has displayed an unmerchant-like courage in combat, Jacob has come to respect him. In his friends and allies, Jacob has come to see parts of himself he has lost over time. :In the Outcasts, he saw fellowship, brotherhood and belonging, which he lost with his family and his fellow Regulators. :In Roland, he saw pragmatism and gentleness he has long since abandoned. :In Weston, he saw innocence and wonder at the world, Jacob's own long since faded in light of his own brutality. :In Jack, he saw greed and pride, now luxuries to Jacob. :In Strauss, he saw a revulsion to the violence Jacob has come to see as part and parcel of everyday life. :In Stefanie, he saw freedom, a stark contrast to himself, tied to his ideals, an unrelenting killer. :He saw his lost faith in man and God and law in Silas. In light of this, he has begun to soften to the world, hoping to regain some of his past self, to change from this unrelenting animal he has become. Enemies *'Brian Harmon:' Now that the war with the Crusade is over, shoot him dead at first opportunity (Jacob fulfilled this objective in 2281). Likewise with his "mercenaries", while they march in his name. In the end, Jacob brutally beat Harmon into submission and decapitated him. **'The Claws:' Open war with the Claws ended with Brian Harmon's death. Later returned to the Claws HQ and massacred them after they fired on Wastelanders. He then took their symbol of leadership, Deathclaw Bane, so that none could ever claim to be the leader of the Claws again. ***Eliz ***Dejan Malik ***Timmy ***Jason *'Republic of the Enclave' **Ibram Chase **John Hale etc. *'Northeast Enclave' **Gregory York *'The Crusade' **Alfred R. Moore **Frederick Thomas *'Last Legion' **Nathaniel Roarke Trophies from the Fallen While Jacob is not in the habit of collecting trophies from his battles, he will sometimes take a memento of a particularly hated foe, or hard-fought victory. *Brian Harmon's severed head, prosthetic leg and his rifle, Deathclaw Bane. *Skyler's Gauntlet and Honda's Sword, taken from the Claws HQ after the massacre. *Several SCM Officer Swords, SCM .44 Repeaters, SCM Thompson SMGs and SCM G36Cs. *Nathaniel Roarke's Field Ripper. *Several Enclave Plasma Rifles, looted from their bodies. *Jack Damask's .50 Magnum. Important actions *Destruction of (at least) three Talon Company Cells. *Wiped out several raider crews operating near New York. *Destroyed a Raider town north of the DC Ruins, and another in Baltimore. *Killed several contract killers sent after Three Dog (unknown to him, they were comrades from Project Warrior Weapons), before they could begin their attack. He was severely wounded in the process. *Joined up with a group of Outcasts in Old Olney. *Gave the locations of two of his smaller safehouses to Brian Harmon for use by the Claws (One in the DC Ruins,one on a wrecked ship near Collapsed Pathway in the New York City Ruins). Has since retrieved the keys he gave Brian from the original Claws HQ when the Claws left it abandoned. *While working with the Outcasts, he participated in the Battles of Germantown and MDPL-16, and the Siege of Fairfax. *Passed on a copy of the formula for the simplest form of HEIAP ammunition to the Outcast Specialists. Later gave Wallace Ranik the location and a copy of a key to one of his most heavily stocked Safehouses, along with a copy of the formula for HEIAP sabot rounds, the most powerful type of HEIAP bullet. *Went on the run with his one-time nemesis, Skyler, in search of his past, after his memory grafts started to fail while working with the Outcasts. *Has effectively declared war on the Claws. *Put aside his differences with Harmon to combat a Crusade Suppression Force moving on DC. Also destroyed a group of soldiers operating in a sewer waystation just prior to that. *Joined an Enclave Surgical Assault Team, with the intention of destroying the Crusade High Command, completely decapitating this powerful enemy force in one fell swoop. *Fought and killed Hennard, stabbing through Hennard's heart with his Katana, and slashing his throat so deeply with Dutch Holmes' Katana that he all but decapitated the beast. *Fought and executed Brian Harmon, severely beating him, and finally decapitating him. He took Brian's severed head and prosthetic leg as trophies. *Fought Karen Alan, and was shot with Specialized Anti-Warrior Weapon bullets. Caused loss of co-ordination, and a one hour black out. Karen was then killed by Stefanie McRae. Night of the Red Knives Under Construction For three years, 2272-2275, Jacob held a trading agreement, and some would say even a cordial relationship with the small settlement of Tailor's Reach, a middling-sized gathering of pacifists. The settlement was rather well-known in its locality for producing dramatically effective healing powders and salves. Jacob formed something of a barrier between the gentle people, who held themselves under oath never to raise arms against another human being, and the harsher world outside their palisade fences. Several times, Jacob successfully beat back attacks by mercenaries, slavers and Raiders, always answering the town's calls for help. Jacob himself wasn't sure how they managed to make such effective healing medicines, and now the secret is lost forevermore. In late December 2274, Jacob bade farewell to the town, heading back south towards Washington, DC for a period of rest and violence. Less than two days after his departure, Jacob received word that the settlement had been attacked by an alliance formed by the Raider Clans and Slaver gangs Jacob had fought off before. Trekking non-stop for a day and a half to get back, Jacob found the settlement burned, the bodies of the men, women and children, even the livestock, were hanging from makeshift gibbets and gallows, and impaled on the palisades that had once been their defenses. Enraged, Jacob traveled to his nearest Safehouse to gear up for the coming night of slaughter. Jacob retrieved a Bozar from the Safehouse, along with enough ammunition to put paid to most of the East Coast's Raider population. Tracking blood trails and footprints from Tailor's reach, Jacob found over seventy Raiders and Slavers in a ruined warehouse divvying up the loot from Tailor's Reach. All but one exit was barricaded to keep enemies out, but they would also serve to keep the raiders in for the coming bloodbath. With the screech of tortured metal, Jacob slammed the Warehouse's remaining door shut, leaving the Raiders stranded in the darkness. After that, it was merely a case of climbing a fire escape ladder to the offices on the second floor. Jacob, used to fighting blind, rapidly butchered the sentries, slashing throats and piercing skulls with his Bowie Knife before moving out to a position overlooking the panicked Raiders on the Warehouse floor. Not bothering to take aim with so many targets milling about, Jacob sprayed the crowd repeatedly, two bursts, reload, relocate, two bursts, reload, repeat. Jacob emptied four magazines into the crowd, killing many, maiming more. The incident gained it's name as Jacob descended to the ground floor and finished the injured Raiders with his Bowie. Hero or Villain? Jacob has been seen as a grey area in the Wastelands, as he fights criminals with their own methods. The Regulators have yet to pick up any of the bounties on his head, as they believe he is doing the same job as they are. Rivet City Security are always on edge when he is around, though he has yet to give them a reason to attack him. Even if he did, Chief Harkness has always thought it would be an unwise move, to say the least. Lucas Simms of Megaton was genuinely afraid of him, as such a cold individual is completely alien to him. Jacob finds his ideals very hard to overcome, killing even reformed criminals, as he once attempted with Jericho in Megaton. Also, in spite of a loosening of his ideals, Jacob mercilessly and brutally executed Brian Harmon, taking his head and prosthetic leg as trophies. Outstanding Bounties Several groups and individuals have money on Vaughton's head. Currently, Talon Company and the Crusade have the largest contracts out on him, after he destroyed a second Talon Company cell in 2275, and yet another in more recent times, and his actions with the Claws and the Outcasts (during which he killed inordinate amounts of Crusade soldiers). After taking part in the DC Rising Crisis (better known as the War in DC), the Siege of Fairfax, and some action in the Core Region and some raider towns west of DC, his bounties have been increased by all parties, as they came to realize just how much of a threat he is. *'Talon Company:' 18,000 Caps; Wanted Dead *'Republic of the Enclave:' Unrevealed amount; Wanted alive, half-bounty if dead *'The Crusade:' 23,000 Caps; Wanted Dead (bounty continued by the Last Legion) *'Paradise Falls Slavers:' 2,000 Caps per released slave (currently 4); Wanted dead *'Allistair Tenpenny:' 2,950 caps; dead *'Regulators:' 1,200 caps; dead or alive *'Unknown issuer:' 4,500 Caps; dead or alive *'Another unknown issuer:' 45,500 caps; dead *'The Guardians:' 5,000 caps alive, 3,000 dead *'DC Brotherhood of Steel:' 750 Caps *'Manhattan Order of Steel:' 1,000 Caps *Wanted for questioning by LVBoS Militants (EMAA) Quotes By Vaughton About Vaughton See Also Safehouses & Drop Points Category:Roleplaying